Suffer
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: I didn't do anything! Near set me up! "I don't know what you're talking about."Near is finally pushed over the edge and snaps.Mello has nothing to do with it.He was merely framed for it all. What will happen? T FOR NEAR AND MELLO'S DIRTY MOUTHS! NO mxn


A/N: I'm not in the brightest of moods today. As you WILL see in my writing.

*Clap of thunder. Flash of lightening.*

Yeah…

-_v\/

Mello stormed down the hallways of Wammy's House. He shoved kids aside. "MOVE THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed at the children who shrank back in fear.

"What's his problem?" One boy had the courage to ask once he thought the blonde was out of ear shot. Thought being the key word. He was soon being thrown across the room. The boy groaned clutching his head as he sat up to find that the psychotic blonde was nowhere in sight. "Okay…?"

"NEAR!" Mello yelled at the top of his lungs when he found the small child in playroom 2.

"Mello." He said calmly as he stacked die upon die in a pyramid.

"What the hell?" he asked kicking the pyramid over. "Why did you tell Roger that I destroyed four of your robots and tossed two of your puzzles out of the window?" he yelled. "Not to mention telling him that I buried you alive?"

"I have been buried alive… just not by you… it wasn't pleasant. Claustrophobia doubled—no tripled as you close your eyes and try to breathe in a uncomfortable glass box that you are trapped in. Awful…" he shuddered. "Ew."

"Why did you tell him that useless shit that isn't even true!" the blonde yelled.

"Wanna know a secret?" Near asked, gesturing for the blonde to come closer to him. "I'll tell you why but you can't tell anyone else." The albino smirked evilly.

Mello hesitantly stepped forward. He blinked.

Near didn't look up as he reached up towards the blonde and jerked him down by the collar. The albino smirked and whispered in a dark tone, "I told him that because I _love_ to watch you _suffer_."

The blonde shuddered and stepped away from the younger boy.

Near chuckled softly. "Now leave my presence." He sat there for a moment before turning around to stare at the frozen blonde. "I said leave."

Mello blinked. "What the hell is your problem?" he yelled watching the younger genius as he continued to stack his dice into a new pyramid.

"What do you mean? I was calmly constructing a pyramid when you came up to me and started yelling. I did nothing to you." He said innocently. His gaze slipped past Mello for a short second at something behind the blonde before landing on him again. "Nothing at all." Then he turned back to his building.

"You blamed me for something I didn't do! What do you mean you mean you didn't do anything?" The blonde yelled back crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at Near.

"I don't recall playing such a nasty trick Mello. I merely remember you coming here and screamed at me." Near hid his smirk by bowing his head slightly more than he usually did.

"But-but—" Mello was cut off when a firm hand rested on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see an annoyed looking Roger. "He-but- I- no" He gestured from himself to Near about three times before giving up and hanging his head. "I didn't do _anything_! Damn it, Near!"

"Yes?" The albino asked turning around. He feigned surprise. "Ah, Hello Roger."

"Mello…" Roger began.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" he yelled again. "Near set me up!"

"I did not. I never said anything to you nor did I frame you."

Mello gaped at the calm boy in front of him as he remembered what the albino had told him earlier, "_I told him because I _love _to watch you _suffer." It sent a dreadful shiver down his spine as the quiet chuckling that had followed ran through his head again.

'Who am I suppose to believe?' Roger thought furiously. "Near… why was Mello yelling at you?" he sighed quietly.

"He said that I supposedly framed him. I didn't though. When I said that he destroyed four of my robots and threw two of my puzzles out of a window _and_ buried me alive I wasn't lying but he believes I was so he came here and destroyed my pyramid then told me that I was a liar." The albino said feigning to be hurt. "I worked hard on that pyramid, too."

"Mello what's your side of the story?" Roger asked turning to the fuming blonde.

Mello pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and started to gnaw on the sweet. "I didn't do anything. I've been in the library all day studying until you told me to come to your office! Matt was there too. He wouldn't stop talking… anyways! When you called me up there and accused me of vandalism of Near's property and burying him alive I was confused because _I hadn't done anything_! So I came here and claimed that he was lying to you and then he told me in this really dark and sinister voice 'I love to watch you suffer' and then you came here and I was of course blamed and that's when you told Near to tell his side of the story and then I told my side and I still have no idea what I did and BAM! Here we are today." He said taking a huge breath of air after that. He blinked and bit off another piece of chocolate.

Roger watched the blonde with wide eyes in amazement. Mostly because he explained his whole story in one breath while eating chocolate. "…Okay…"

Mello nodded. "Yep! So who do you believe?" He crossed his arms over his chest and chunked the chocolate wrapper at Near's head who scowled up at him.

"Near…" Roger sighed.

"Don't tell me you believe _him_?" Mello said growling.

"Near I'm sorry, but I do believe Mello. I have asked Matt and the librarian and they both said that he had been in the library all day studying."

It was Near's turn to be shocked. "What… your serious? I-I didn't do anything! Mello buried me alive and you are going to believe me? I never do anything! I'm innocent damn it!" he yelled glaring furiously at the director of the orphanage.

"Actually that's not true Near. You set me up all the time you just always get away with each accusation." Mello said shaking his head solemnly.

The albino gaped at the two of them. "like what name three times that I framed you."

"Now, the time you said that I cut your arm with my pocket knife, and the time you purposely set the field outside on fire." Mello listed easily.

Near's eye twitched as Roger yanked the albino up by the arm and dragged him towards his office. "I didn't do ANYTHING!" he yelled. "NOTHING! YOU CAN'T PROVE IT" he yelled snatching his arm away from Roger's hand. He growled at the director of the orphanage.

Children around the halls gasped. This wasn't like the calm and collected Near to get in trouble or lash out at anyone.

"Near… what happened to you…?" Linda asked reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Near slapped her hand away. "Stay the hell away from me Linda." He growled through his teeth. "This is Mello's fault! I've been buried alive and my robots and puzzles have been destroyed because of him!"

"Near come. I'm contacting L immediately to discuss your behavior." Roger said grabbing the boy bi the arm once again. 'Is this going to be how he behaves for the rest of his life? Has he gone insane from the pressure of being the first successor just like the first generation?' Roger asked himself.

"Near…!" Linda said shocked as tears poured from her eyes. "I –i… I gotta go." She aid as she fled from the room.

When they reached the office Roger was literally gnashing his teeth together to stop himself from screaming at the child.

Nears eye twitched multiple times and his hands clenched and unclenched in fists. He turned around when he heard nearly silent socked feet behind him.

Mello had followed them to listen to the argument that was bound to happen. He bit off a piece of chocolate and smirked at the younger boy. "I win."

**-_v\/**

**What do you think?**

**Awesome?**

**Awful? **

**What was I thinking?**

**I told you I was in a bad mood.**

**Now I shall tell you why I'm so pissed off.**

**You see…**

**Last year in school we took a state writing test.**

**The highest score you can get is a four.**

**The lowest score is a zero.**

**Ya know what they gave me?**

**A two.**

**A TWO!**

**I want to become an author and if someone gives me a two,**

**It brings my confidence down.**

**I wrote a kick-ass essay too!**

**A two… **

**What the hell?**

***eyes twitch in fury***

**Why don't people understand my writing?**

**I think that the problem…**

**Was that it wasn't fiction.**

**I don't write essays.**

**Well…**

**Not very well that is.**

***sighs***

**ANYWAYS…**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**I had a ot of fun writing this piece!**

**The people who grade those state tests**

**Relize that I can actually write well**

…

**They probably won't**

**Reviews are loved!**

**-_v\/**

**~JoKeS aNd RiDdLeS!~**

**-ACP6!**


End file.
